


Costume Upgrade

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Halloween Costumes, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve's Halloween costume is delivered to Tony by mistake. Tony decides to help Steve out





	Costume Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Hi, I got your Halloween costume delivered to me by mistake"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

Knocking at the door drew Steve’s attention away from his reports. With a sigh he gets up to answer it.

Of all the people to be at his door, Tony was who he least expected. He’d have thought that Tony would’ve been down in his workshop or out at a SI meeting. But there he is, standing at his door with a huge grin and a box held under one arm.

Steve moves aside to let Tony in.

“So… I got your Halloween costume delivered to me by mistake.” Tony states, his grin not lessening.

“Oh…” Steve says, “Is that it there? In the box?” He reaches out for the box.

“Yeah, but first-!” Tony says, playfully moving the box out of Steve’s reach. “First; what they sent you was rubbish. I mean – The jacket wasn’t even a jacket, it was just a red jumper with a printed on white shirt. And the wig? You needed sunglasses to just look at the thing. It looked like you were going for a troll.”

Steve frowned.

“Secondly. I loved your idea! Fry is a great choice” Tony moved over to the bed and put the box down. “So I upgraded your costume”

“… Upgraded?” he asks with concern. It was a fairly simple costume…

“JARVIS already had your sizes. I got you an actual red jacket, a white shirt and a pair of jeans to replace all their rubbish. I also got you a “Slurm” can sleeve, which is much better prop then the beat up box they sent.”

“Thanks, Tony”

“-And the wig I just threw out. I have some temporary hair color spray, don’t worry it will wash out in a few days… it will look better than the wig anyway”

“…Cool?”

“Oh and lastly… one more thing…” Tony says, looking a little unsure.

“Yeah?”

“If you want… I can be the Bender to your Fry. I have a Bender armor… seriously. I was going to go as a Jester this Halloween, but I would happily buddy up with you”

Steve laughs. “That would be great, Tony. I’d like that”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Tony really has a Bender armour, [(here have a look)](https://imgur.com/gallery/u9e7QnZ), and that Steve has some similarities to Fry.


End file.
